Miscellaneous unorganized material/KTKA-TV
On Topeka-area Cox systems, KTKA is available on channel 9 and HD 601, and 49.2, a local weather service, is on digital channel 675. edit History KTKA originally signed on the air as KLDH in June 1983, immediately taking the ABC affiliation. Previously, ABC had been relegated to off-hours clearances on CBS affiliate WIBW-TV and NBC affiliate KTSB (now KSNT), though most of the area could get the full ABC schedule on cable via KMBC-TV in Kansas City. Channel 49's sign-on made Topeka one of the last markets in the country with full service from all three networks. KLDH was plagued by technical problems during its first two years on-air, including a transmitter fire that knocked it off the air for a few weeks. KTKA-TV became the new callsign in 1987. In 1998, KTKA moved its studios from downtown Topeka to southwest Topeka; the current studio facilities are also used by KTPK. On August 29, 2005, KTKA was purchased by Free State Communications, a privately owned Kansas-based media and communications company and a subsidiary of the World Company (which also owns the Lawrence Journal-World). Its transmitter is located in Topeka. edit Digital television KTKA's broadcasts are digital-only, effective 12:01am February 17, 2009.2 edit News operation KTKA phased out news programming in 2002. After Free State acquired the station, KTKA received new software and hardware for the re-development of a news division. On February 5, 2006, KTKA launched 49 News at 10 immediately following Super Bowl XL. Currently, the station only airs a 6 p.m. newscast on weekdays, as well as a 10 p.m. newscast seven nights a week. At one time, KTKA offered newscasts in the morning (branded Good Morning Kansas) and at 11 a.m., but they were canceled on November 6, 2008 as part of cutbacks that resulted in nine employees being let go. edit News/station presentation edit Newscast titles *''Newsline 49'' (1983-1989) *''49 Eyewitness News'' (1989-1995) *''News Source 49'' (1995-2002) *''49 News'' (2006-present) edit Station slogans *''Kansas' Most Powerful Television Station'' (1989-early 1990s) This film, television or video-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it with reliably sourced additions. edit Personalities edit Current on-air staff (as of May 2010) Current Anchors *'Ben Bauman' - weeknights at 6 and 10 p.m. *'Lindsey Elliott' - weekends at 10 p.m.; also Manhattan bureau reporter *'Marshanna Hester' - weeknights at 6 and 10 p.m.; also money reporter 49 Storm Team *'Matt Miller' - Chief Meteorologist; weeknights at 6 and 10 p.m. *'Ed Bloodsworth' (AMS Member; NWA Member) - Meteorologist; weekends at 10 p.m. *'Ashley Meenen' - Meteorologist; weekday morning cut-ins during Good Morning America *'Gregory Postel' - Meteorologist; fill-in Sports Team *'Nic Hoch' - Sports Director; weeknights at 6 and 10 p.m. *'Matt Lothrop' - Sports Anchor; weekends at 10 p.m.; also sports reporter Reporters *'Lauren Seabrook' - Emporia and education reporter *'Syed Shabbir' - crime and safety reporter *'Daniel Winn' - government reporter edit Former on-air staff edit External links *Official site *Query the FCC's TV station database for KTKA *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on KTKA-TV edit References #'^' The Broadcasting and Cable Yearbook says June 19, while the Television and Cable Factbook says June 20. #'^' http://cjonline.com/stories/021409/loc_387794849.shtml